How They Came to be
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Maka thought she hated Soul. She thought they'd hate each other forever and be best friends for never. But is that how it's destined to work out?


_**This story isn't all that good…I wrote it like a month ago and I found it jumbled up in a mass of papers, so now I'm just typing it up and putting on here! :) I hope you guys like it. Please: review and follow and I'll love you forever!**_

Maka never did like that Soul guy. He was always acting as if he owned the whole school. He never even gave a shit about anybody else, so Maka hated him. She hated him with a passion so pure that she thought it wasn't possible. Soul was always trying to talk to her and poke her…he was weird. Maka walked down the hallway, hiding behind her hair, (as usual) and clutched her math book. She looked like a little lost girl in a horror movie. To her, middle school _was_ a horror movie. What with Soul and two particular girls who acted like huge bastards…she didn't think she'd make it out alive!

"'Sup, Maka?" Soul asked, slinging one arm around her shoulder. Maka shrugged his arm off, and paced faster.

"Aw, come on! Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. He was obviously desperate for everyone at DWMA to absolutely _adore_ him. But not Maka. Maka wouldn't give into his charms if it meant giving up books! She despised him. A LOT. Soul paced with her. He wasn't letting this one get away. The one person he actually wanted to like him didn't. And that hurt.

"ANSWERRRR MEEEE!" Soul pleaded, genuinely interested in her reason for not liking him. Maka sighed. She walked even faster, leaving Soul in her tracks.

When Maka got home to her apartment, where she lived with her magical cat, Blaire, she threw all her books down onto her bead, and plopped down beside them. She lied down and stared at the ceiling. There wasn't anything to do. Soul was going to continue to annoy and pester her until she gave him a straight-forward answer. So she decided on what she'd say.

When Soul approached her the next day, he gave her a smug look.

"I'm going to get it out of you," he said, beaming.

"Know what?! Whatever! Okay, Soul, you wanna know why I hate you so much?! Well here ya go! You're such a conceited know-it-all! You don't give two shits about anybody else's' feelings, plus there's the fact that you have ZERO intelligence! Everyone just _has_ to love you, or you'll die. You're an attention whore. You talk too much. You even stare at yourself in the mirror and say stupid things to your reflection like those retarded guys in Disney movies!" Maka let out. Soul gaped, and she could tell that he didn't know what to say to _any_ of that. Satisfied with herself, Maka pivoted on her left heel and started to take a step in the other direction. But someone was stopping her. Soul had placed his hand on Maka's shoulder to stop her from going anywhere.

"What?!" she yelled, turning around to face Soul.

"You're right."

"I'm what?"

"You're _right. _All those things you said…they're true. And, it's not like I want to be like that. I just am. And Maka, I don't care about everyone else. The only person I even care to know my name is…you. I know it sounds sudden, and probably really stupid, but it's true, okay? And if that makes me a bad person, then whatever." Now Maka felt bad. _Really_ bad. Kick-herself-in-the-ass bad.

"Soul, wait."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, 'kay? You were just really annoying the crap out of me, and I had to let my anger out somehow. Maybe I could," Maka gulped, "give you a chance?" The last words came out like they were being forced to, probably because they were.

"Really…?" Soul asked, his eyes shining.

"Yeah…" Maka said, rubbing her arm. Soul then hugged her, and asked her on a date. Maka grunted an "okay" and Soul happily skipped off to enjoy the rest of his afternoon. Maka sulked and thought about why in the hell she just said yes.

~A date!~

Maka eyed her closet up and down. _Now what could I wear on a casual date…?_ She thought. She ended up picking out a pair of jean shorts with a rainbow belt, suede boots with fur lining, and a loose, beige top. When she saw Soul come strolling down the sidewalk to ring her doorbell, she panicked and thought of everything that could go wrong. She didn't know why she even cared about going on a date with him, but she did! And it was causing her some serious butterflies in her tummy. No. These weren't just butterflies. These were Birdwing butterflies. Huge, massive butterflies that were taking over her stomach like the evil little creatures they were. She heard a knock on the door then a _ding-dong_~! _Oh boy, _she thought, and opened the door. There Soul stood, with an outstretched hand, waiting to escort Maka to wherever it was they were even going. Maka took his hand, and allowed him to lead her down the sidewalk.

"So where are we going, anyways?" Maka asked, looking into Soul's crimson eyes.

"You'll see," he replied with a smirk. Maka tried as hard as she could not to roll her eyes and make gagging noises. Soul saw that she didn't really want to do this, and he wanted to change that.

"So…what are you into?" he asked, giving a friendly smile.

Maka stared at their folded hands and replied, "I like to read, but…you wouldn't be all that interested in that…" Soul thought of something he liked that she would probably like.

"I play piano," he said randomly. Maka had to admit to herself, that one took her by surprise. She never thought that in a million billion _trillion_ years would Soul, the jock of DWMA, be into _piano music._

"I mean, it's just a hobby, but my band friends have always told me that I could get famous by playing piano. Do you like it?" he questioned, giving her a delicate smile. All Maka could manage was a nod of the head. She continued to stare at their folded hands, and now it was starting to make her uncomfortable. But was she going to do anything about it? _Hell_ no. Soul and Maka proceeded on walking, until Soul made a turn, right in front of a movie theater.

"I know, I know…crappy first date. But c'mon, movies are fun!" Soul said happily when he saw Maka's reaction. He pulled his hand away from Maka's (which led Maka to sigh in relief), and instead put his arm around her (which stopped her, mid-sigh). Now they had to stand close, and that was just about going to freak Maka out. When they got into the theater, Soul asked Maka what she wanted to see. She said she really didn't care, and let Soul choose. Soul chose a girly chick-flick that he knew he was going to hate. _Good move,_ Maka thought, _good move… _

The two sat in the theater together, quite close, I might add. Soul still had his arm around her, and he let Maka rest her head on his shoulder. The only thing separating the two was the arm rest and cup holders. After the movie, Maka realized how cold it was and that she forgot to bring a jacket. (Okay, so maybe she did that on purpose!) So Soul gave her his jacket. She noticed how good it smelled and how warm it was, and that she didn't want to take it off. When they got to Maka's house she realized something: she liked Soul Eater Evans. And she only realized this because right when she was about to turn and enter her home, Soul put an arm on her shoulder.

He leaned in about two inches, and, right there, he kissed her. On the lips. And she _liked_ it. So that night, Maka fell asleep writing in her diary about Soul, and wearing his jacket. The next couple of days were normal, she guessed, save for one thing: she and Soul were dating. Yes, dating. They were dating, and finally Maka felt good about herself and going to school. It was no longer a horror movie! Now, it was a really cute chick-flick in which she had her head on Soul's shoulder, and he had her arm around her. What a perfect picture.

_**WOOP! THERE IT IS! You're new story! Thanks for reading, bros! I really hope you liked it! Remember to review and follow and I'll love you forever! :3**_


End file.
